


квантовая запутанность

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Background Het, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Self-Doubt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Между Первенством и Человечностью Ной делает правильный выбор.





	квантовая запутанность

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

Иногда Ной думает о том, что такое Человечность.  
Дьяволы шутят, что это одна из ступеней в жизни. Им можно верить, ведь никакой дьявол не скажет чуши просто так — если они и шутят, то определенно с какой-то странной, но все же целью. А потому Ной, тогда еще совсем обычный человек, соглашается пройти экзамен. Это выглядит не просто интересно, но и перспективно, тем более, что даже сам Кровокрас заинтересован в ее способностях.  
Ной записывает свое имя, как «№1». Ее магия дает фору всем, и Ной считает, что вполне соответствует тому, как нарекли ее при рождении.  
Определяет ли имя судьбу мага? Определяет ли магию?  
Возможно и да. С другой стороны, что ей судьба? Ной способна взять ее кисть и расписать свое будущее сама, потому как она — номер один. И пусть только кто оспорит.  
Жители Дыры плачут, что маги даруют лишь смерти и разрушение. Но Ной не умела такого — ее способность шла от обратного. Ей было под силу починить и даже вернуть к жизни, обойдя главный закон. Кажется, он гласил что-то о запрете возвращать умерших магией, ведь это способно заставить изнанку мира магии лопнуть, а еще о времени правильного приготовления рисовых шариков, чтобы те не разорвались в печке, как реальность. То был важный закон, такой, которому нельзя было не следовать — но она нарушала, потому как была способна на подобное.  
Боги даровали ей способность чинить, и она не собиралась от нее отказываться. И дьяволам это определенно нравилось, пусть они и шутили, что скоро магическая реальность лопнет, словно пузырь. Дьяволам нравится Ной, и Ной нравятся дьяволы. Ей далеко понятие Человечности, а потому она с легкостью отбрасывает ее в сторону, решив пожалеть реальность и не дать ей разорваться.  
Все заканчивается в тот момент, когда на пути Номера Один встает Син.  
Син первым доедает свою порцию, оставляя ее с носом. Син делает вещи, из-за которых Ной перестает ощущать себя Номером Один, и это ее злит. Вместе со злобой в ее жизнь вторгаются иные чувства, подобные ярким краскам на холсте, и чем их больше, тем больше они сливаются в единое грязное пятно, которое копится комом у нее в груди. Ной, конечно, не показывает этого — она все же Номер Один, да и глупо злиться на какого-то придурка с пришитыми пальцами.  
Дьяволы говорят, что это и называется Человечностью. Они, конечно же, шутят.  
Но есть в их словах доля правды.  
Это не нравится Ной.  
Она отрекается от своей так называемой Человечности ровно до тех пор, пока их любимую забегаловку не превращают в руины. Ной остается совсем чуть-чуть до того, чтобы простой Номер Один превратился в Дьявола Номер Один, но Син делает Глупость. Глупость заключается в его жертве, и он, этот кретин и бестолочь, улыбается ей и смеется. Ной хочется заставить его замолчать, потому что любой маг знает о том, насколько неразумно смеяться с кишками наружу, но Син все равно смеется.  
У него на губах кровавые пузыри.  
Не жилец.  
И Ной думает о том, что же делать.  
Ей хочется стать дьяволом, потому что это интересно, и так она станет истинным Номером Один. Пойти на поводу у судьбы, но добиться первенства. Но для этого нельзя использовать магию, а значит, Сину суждено умереть. Ей хочется спасти Сина, потому что он дал почувствовать вкус Человечности, но для этого надо использовать магию. А значит, никакого становления дьяволом.  
Ной думает буквально секунду, за которую один из пузырей на губах Сина лопается. Как реальность от ее магии.  
И делает выбор.  
Потом, вслед за этим абсурдно глупым и быстрым решением, Ной кажется, что, даже провалив экзамен на дьявола, она не вернулась назад. К Человечности. Пусть и поняла ее странное бесполезное значение. Застряла где-то посередине, так и замерев в этом неопределенном состоянии. Как кошка.  
Только та ни жива, ни мертва.  
А Ной будет жива всегда.  
Иногда она сомневается насчет собственного выбора, но смех Сина заставляет ее отказаться от собственных сомнений. Пожалуй, она все сделала правильно. И пусть дьяволы сетуют на потерю, они тоже довольны.  
А значит, между Первенством и Человечностью она сделала правильный выбор.


End file.
